Prolonged wound healing is a monumental health problem in the United States (U.S.). Estimations of individuals affected and health dollars spent are predicted to dramatically escalate. The study of nutritional influences on wound healing is needed to address this serious health care issue. Evaluating omega-3 (omega-3) fatty acids potential negative influence on wound healing through the modulation of pro-inflammatory cytokines during the essential inflammatory stage of wound healing is imperative as there has been a dramatic increased consumption of these supplements in the U.S. Thus, the purpose of this study is to examine the effects of the omega-3 fatty acids eicosapentaenoic (EPA) and docosahexaenoic (DHA), obtained from fish oil, on wound healing. At 0 and 4 weeks healthy adults consuming EPA and DHA supplements will be compared to healthy adults receiving a placebo on the following variables: 1) plasma omega-3 fatty acid levels, 2) the inflammatory stage of wound healing represented by pro-inflammatory cytokine levels (IL1-beta, TNF-alpha and IL-6) obtained from blister sites and 3) wound healing rates. It is hypothesized that subjects receiving the EPA and DHA supplements will have significantly lower cytokine levels and a slower healing rate.